


[CLex][Smallville]闪电惊虹——如果DCAU的Flash穿越到超人前传世界

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 如果DCAU（超人正义联盟JLU动画）的Flash Wally West（没错，这里的的Flash就是Wally，动画里清清楚楚的叫过他的名字）穿越到SMALLVILLE的世界遇到那里的Lex Luthor会咋样。（SMALLVILLE的Flash是Bart Allen。）至于Flash为什么要穿越，这个不用管，反正就是想去别的平行世界，结果串错门了。鉴于DCAU的Wally的配音和SMALLVILLE的 Luthor的演员是一个人，就设定他俩长得一样，当然一个有头发一个没有。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]闪电惊虹——如果DCAU的Flash穿越到超人前传世界

[CLex][Smallville]闪电惊虹  
——如果DCAU的Flash穿越到超人前传世界  
Flash Startles Rainbow

注：原作：《Smallville》、《Justice League Unlimited》  
CP：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor  
文的提纲就是如果DCAU（超人正义联盟JLU动画）的Flash Wally West（没错，这里的的Flash就是Wally，动画里清清楚楚的叫过他的名字）穿越到SMALLVILLE的世界遇到那里的Lex Luthor会咋样。（SMALLVILLE的Flash是Bart Allen。）  
至于Flash为什么要穿越，这个不用管，反正就是想去别的平行世界，结果串错门了。  
鉴于DCAU的Wally的配音和SMALLVILLE的 Luthor的演员是一个人，就设定他俩长得一样，当然一个有头发一个没有。 

闪电惊虹  
春风得意的Lex Luthor总统正在白宫总统椅上兢兢业业办公，突然一个传送门出现，一道红光闪了进来，是一个穿着红色制服胸前有闪电标志的人。  
虽然和自己世界的Flash制服不一样，但是 Luthor总统还是很确定来人就是Flash，或许是平行宇宙的，或者是过去未来的，反正这种事情在这个世界很常见。  
看着那人一脸疑惑地东张西望， Luthor总统不动声色地按下了个开关，几个高科技超能力限制装置从天而降。毕竟，在这个超能力者泛滥的世界，作为一名成功的政客，自然要有所防备。  
但是，一道红影迷踪，那个人就消失了。  
不错，比自己世界的Flash快。 Luthor总统心里暗自下了结论，看来这个防御系统要再升级一下。 

但是， Luthor总统的肩膀上突然出现了一只胳膊，一个很熟悉的声音在 Luthor总统耳边响起，“嗨，你就是这个世界的Flash吧？你的头发呢？”  
被戳逆鳞的 Luthor总统毫不犹豫地擒拿住了那人的胳膊， Luthor总统的健身也不是白练的，现在的 Luthor总统西装下的身体可是非常强壮的。  
不过那人虽然有超能力，但是却特意没有用超能力挣脱，反倒是像普通人一样哀嚎喊疼。  
Luthor总统突然发现，原来那人的声音竟然和自己的一模一样，只是语气更青春些，怪不得听起来很耳熟。  
难道平行世界的自己成了Flash？  
虽有疑问，淡定的 Luthor总统还是淡定地松开了擒拿手，淡定地转动转椅转过身来，淡定地用充满磁性的声音命令道:“摘下面具。”  
那人无所谓地耸耸肩，摘下面具。果然，一张和自己一模一样的英俊帅脸呈现在 Luthor总统面前，只是那人一头鲜艳的红发，是那样的刺眼。 

或许是因为相同面庞的亲切感，那人自来熟地凑上前来揽住 Luthor总统，自然地打着招呼，“嗨，我是Flash，来自平行宇宙，你懂的。我好像走错地方了，你们这里是哪个地球？”  
Luthor总统不着痕迹地摆脱了Flash的怀抱，站了起来，淡定地套话，“你所说的一切，充满了漏洞，并不值得信任。”  
“得了吧”，孩子气的Flash毫不客气地坐在总统桌上，“就凭我们是不同宇宙的同位体，难道这还不值得信任吗？”  
Luthor总统看着面前这个青春飞扬的Flash，觉察到来人并无恶意。看来自己在平行宇宙，的确是做了Flash了。Flash Lex Luthor，听起来有些可笑。  
Luthor总统按下心事不提，坐回总统椅，看着桌子上的Flash，“我需要你的真实身份。”  
“Wally West。”面对同位体毫无防备的Flash毫无顾忌地说出了自己的名字。  
“!” Luthor总统有些吃惊。来人明明就是自己的同位体，但是无论真实身份还是超英身份，都完全不一样。虽然很快平静下来， Luthor总统还是站了起来，平视着观察这个和自己命运不同的同位体。  
“有什么不对的吗？”Flash疑惑地打量着西装革履的对方，“你怎么。。。我是说你怎么穿的这么一本正经啊？虽然看起来是蛮帅的。”无聊的Flash到处扫视，突然，在自己的屁股下，发现了一块被坐扁了的牌子——  
“总统Lex Luthor？” 

Flash如临大敌，连忙跃起擒住毫无战意 Luthor总统。  
“松手。” Luthor总统充满磁性的声音低沉地命令道。  
“不。。。不对啊？”反应过来的Flash疑惑着，“领主世界的 Luthor不是这个样子的啊？那个世界的 Luthor和我们世界的 Luthor是一个样子的呀？”  
“看来，你经历了很多。”被擒住的 Luthor总统毫无惧意，磁性的声音淡定地在Flash耳边响起，“没有做好调查就莽撞行动，这可不是一个合格的英雄。”  
。。。。Flash松开了 Luthor总统，疑惑地问道，“你没有杀死你们世界的Flash吧？”  
“我为什么要杀死他？给我个理由。”淡定地 Luthor总统煞有介事地打量着这个红大个子，为自己同位体那远低于自己的智商哀悼。  
“为了让Superman黑化？”Flash小心翼翼地询问。  
“Superman？Clark？” Luthor总统无奈地笑了笑，递给Flash一张合影，“我们是朋友。”  
“Superman和Lex Luthor是朋友？难以置信。”Flash疑惑看着那张合影，照片上一个和自己一模一样的Lex Luthor，另一个应该就是这个世界的Superman了吧？虽然他和自己世界的Superman并不像，不过看照片上二人的神情，确实是朋友没错。  
“我和Clark和解了，在他。。。放弃自己的超能力之后。” Luthor总统淡定地解释着，“而且我也想起了一些以前的往事，总之，我们和解了。”  
。。。。还是一脸不信的Flash，反问对方，“Superman放弃了超能力，那万一地球遇到危险怎么办？”  
“有我”， Luthor总统非常淡定自信，“正义联盟也不会袖手旁观。”  
Flash还是有些不信，但是不得不承认，他被 Luthor总统的奇言怪语说晕了，尤其是面对着和自己一模一样但是西装革履成熟稳重性感魅力的帅脸，更是令人神魂颠倒。当然，忽略光头。  
“我真帅啊！”Flash不由地感叹。  
“确实。” Luthor总统看着面前这个紧身衣变态沟沟坎坎凹凹凸凸一览无余的样子，表示赞同。 

察觉到自己失态的Flash，还是直截了当地表达了自己的疑惑，“你不会是在骗我吧？”  
“你可以去斯莫维尔，跟Clark见一面，是真是假一问便知。” Luthor总统淡定建议。  
“好主意!”Flash非常赞同，立马出发，即刻无影。  
但是， Luthor总统话还没说完，Flash就回来了，“呃。。。。你们地球的地理位置跟我们地球的不一样，斯莫维尔在哪？”  
“我带你去。” Luthor总统无奈地摇了摇头。  
Flash一把抱起 Luthor总统，准备出发。  
“等等”， Luthor总统拦下Flash，“你就穿这个去？”  
“有什么不对的吗？”Flash一脸疑惑。  
“你这样有种。。。” Luthor无奈地表示，“有种是我在裸奔的感觉。。”  
“嘿!”Flash有些不悦。  
“那里有些我的衣服，你先换上。”仍被Flash抱着的 Luthor总统不容置疑地命令道。  
Flash撇撇嘴，随便拿了身衣服，抱着 Luthor总统快速旋转，转眼间就换好了衣服。  
Luthor总统有些被转晕了，他竟然觉得西装革履抱着自己的Flash有那么一丝帅气。但是，很快就被Flash那咋咋呼呼的话打回了现实。  
“现在这样总能走了吧？”  
“可以了。” Luthor总统淡定地指明方向，心里想的却是，即便是和自己一张脸、一样的衣服，但是还是自己更有魅力啊！ 

话音刚落，斯莫维尔到了。  
Flash放下 Luthor总统，远处一身红格子衫的Clark正在劈木头。  
“你先在这里等着，我过去看看。”Flash试探地表示。  
“可以。” Luthor总统依旧淡定，虽然有些晕车。  
装模作样的Flash假装自己是Lex Luthor，浮夸地走向Clark。  
“嗨，supie!”结果一开口就露馅了。  
“Lex？”虽然觉察到Lex异常，但是不疑有他的Clark，只是以为Lex在跟自己开玩笑，“你的头发？”  
“假发假发”，Flash故作淡定，“Clark，我们是朋友吗？”  
“Lex，你又失忆了？”Clark关心地询问。  
“啊没事，我先走了”，Flash尴尬地走开，离开Clark视线后跑到 Luthor总统身边。  
Clark一脸疑惑。 

“你说的是真的。”Flash对 Luthor总统表示歉意。  
“对来自其他宇宙的人来说，确实难以置信。” Luthor总统不想为难自己的同位体，也没有多说什么。  
“那你。。。确定不会杀死这里的的Flash吗？”Flash还是不放心的小心翼翼地问道。  
“不会。” Luthor总统很确定，“我没有杀死他的理由。而且现在来看，虽然这个世界的Flash是别人，但是见了你后，如果杀他总有种杀我自己的感觉。我可没有这种癖好。” 

“Lex？”Clark的声音突然响起，不放心赶过来的他疑惑地看着面前这两个一模一样的Lex。  
“Clark，没什么”，Lex淡定地对Clark介绍，“只是个来自平行宇宙的同位体而已。”  
“嘿!”被忽视的Wally很不开心。  
“你好。”Clark友好地伸出手。  
Wally热情地熊抱回应，不过还是不放心地询问，“你们。。。真的是朋友？”  
“是的”，Clark大方地回答，“我们已经和解了，我们还是最好的朋友。我们商量好了，等Lex退休以后，也搬回斯莫维尔，我们两家人住在一起。”  
“没错”，Lex深情地注视着Clark，“我们的友谊，一直都是传奇。” 

。。。。。觉察到自己好像当了电灯泡的Wally，有些不自在地咳了一声。  
Lex和Clark神情自然地看着他。  
“呃。。。。我还有事”，Wally小心翼翼地说，“现在可以告诉我这里是哪个地球了吗？”  
“自然。”Lex将自己所知悉数告知后，Wally就要告辞。  
“先等一下。”Clark的话拉住了正要离开的Wally，“我们能合个影吗？”  
“当然可以!”Wally立马热情高涨，“你们带手机相机了吗？”  
“没有。”Lex、Clark异口同声。毕竟一个在干活，一个被匆忙掳来，都没来得及拿手机。虽然Lex身上是有高科技拍照系统的，但是现在这个情况拿出来明显不太合适。  
“我去找。”Wally飞速跑到一旁的Clark家一通乱翻，寻找相机。  
“原来他是Flash。。。。”Clark恍然大悟。 

Wally拿着相机跑回来，热情地与二人合影，热情地一个大熊抱把二人抱在一起，热情高涨地开了传送门离开了。  
Clark仔细看了看合影，大笑着对Lex说，“长头发的Lex，真是罕见啊。Lex，原来你长头发是这样子的啊，还不如光头好看呢。”  
Lex心痛地从损友手中接过合影，缅怀了下自己随风远逝几十年的秀发，言不由衷地赞同着“是啊。”  
Clark突然想起了什么，“Lex，Flash穿的。。。是不是你的衣服啊？”  
“。。。算了，就算送他的吧”，Lex转身面向Clark，“现在，我没法自己回去了。Clark，今天我能留下来过夜吗？”  
“当然可以，我们一家都欢迎你。”Clark诚心邀请。 

这时，一个孩子的声音传来，“爸爸，不好了，咱家进贼了!”一个小女孩，从屋子里跑了出来。  
“诶，干爹，你也来了!”惊喜的小女孩扑了上来。  
Lex慈爱地抱起干女儿，“诶闺女，你真是越来越漂亮了。”  
“真的？”小女孩笑靥如花。  
看着一脸无奈的Clark，Lex无奈地笑了笑，“看来，房间得咱俩收拾了。不然等Lois回来，挨收拾的就是你了。”  
Clark一脸幸福地苦笑着。 

是夜，灯火通明，温馨幸福。

都说冰糖葫芦儿酸  
酸里面它裹着甜  
都说冰糖葫芦儿甜  
可甜里面它透着那酸  
糖葫芦好看它竹签儿穿  
象征幸福和团圆  
把幸福和团圆连成串  
没有愁来没有烦  
站得高你就看得远  
面对苍山来呼唤  
气也顺那个心也宽  
你就年轻二十年  
糖葫芦好看它竹签儿穿  
象征幸福和团圆  
把幸福和团圆连成串  
没有愁来没有烦  
都说冰糖葫芦儿酸  
酸里面它裹着甜  
都说冰糖葫芦儿甜  
可甜里面它透着那酸  
山里红它就滴溜溜的圆  
圆圆葫芦冰糖儿连  
吃了它治病又解馋  
你就年轻二十年  
都说冰糖葫芦儿酸  
酸里面它裹着甜  
都说冰糖葫芦儿甜  
可甜里面它透着那酸  
糖葫芦好看它竹签儿穿  
象征幸福和团圆  
把幸福和团圆连成串  
没有愁来没有烦  
都说冰糖葫芦儿酸  
酸里面它裹着甜  
都说冰糖葫芦儿甜  
可甜里面它透着那酸  
糖葫芦好看它竹签儿穿  
象征幸福和团圆  
把幸福和团圆连成串  
没有愁来没有烦  
————冯晓泉《冰糖葫芦》

第二天，Conner Kent——现在的白宫实习生，被 Luthor总统从春困夏乏秋打盹的瞌睡中唤醒，来到斯莫维尔，迎接总统返回白宫。


End file.
